Chicken Soup for the Soul
by Mouka
Summary: La sopa de pollo era una de las especialidades de Sartén, Newt las esperaba con ansias, le provocaban sensaciones reconfortantes e incomparables, pero jamás las mismas que cuando abría los ojos y se topaba con aquellos cabellos oscuros, sobre esos rasgos distintivos, propios de él; ver a Minho a su lado era casi tan maravilloso como tomar sopa, tal vez incluso mejor.


_Que tal, mundo fanfiction, regresando con un fic especial, espero lo disfruten mucho._

_Advierto que contiene mucho sentía, sentir, sentimentalismo, sentimientos..., al igual que escenas subidas de tono, pero sutiles :)_

_Sin mas..._

_**Disclaimer:** The Maze Runner no me pertenece, todo su universo es autoria de James Dashner. Este fic participa del fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

* * *

**Chicken Soup for the Soul** _by Madoka_

La sopa de pollo era una de las especialidades de Sartén; cada quince días después de la llegada del Novato, se celebraba un festín con sopa, dando la bienvenida oficial e integración del nuevo chico al Área. Cada habitante disfrutaba con deleite la maravilla de cena, con la sopa de pollo como plato fuerte. Sonreían y bromeaban, amenamente, era una gratificación para el cocinero estrella y sus ayudantes las mil palabras de agradecimiento y las muecas alegres entre todos.

Pero el que más disfrutaba esas noches especiales era Newt. Sentir el calor del líquido humeante en la enorme taza donde acostumbraba a beberla a sorbos lentos y pequeños, saboreando cada gota, cada trocito de pollo que Sartén se esmeraba en cortar de manera meticulosa para aportar más cantidad, los vegetales frescos, el olor de las especias.

Era un suspiro regocijador para él. La calidez resbalándole por entre las manos, recorriendo su cuerpo, el caldo bajar despacio por su garganta, sus labios contra la cerámica; esas noches se convertían en lo único bueno para él en el Área. Las esperaba con ansias, las disfrutaba con cada minúsculo centímetro de su ser.

Esta vez, celebraban la incorporación de un Novato llamado Lois, que se mantuvo sentado lejos de la cocina con algunos Habitantes amigos suyos. Los líderes y Encargados pasaban el tiempo en su mesa habitual entre charlas simples, mientras Newt se relajaba en su asiento con la taza entre las manos, los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, ignorando su alrededor. Como si estuviera en lo más profundo de algún trance.

La sopa de pollo lo llevaba lejos, lo transportaba a un éxtasis de felicidad, calma y despreocupación; sentía sus pies flojos, las piernas sueltas, los hombros caídos, sentía que de buenas a primeras levitaría ahí mismo. Esas y mil más sensaciones le provocaba la sopa de pollo.

Pero jamás las mismas que cuando abría los ojos y se topaba con aquellos cabellos oscuros, revueltos, llenos de sudor y mugre, enredados, apelmazados a su frente aceitunada, sobre esos rasgos distintivos, propios de él; ver a Minho a su lado era casi tan maravilloso como tomar sopa, tal vez incluso mejor.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba, y los recuerdos que tuvo, se transformaron en una pesadilla sin retorno ni final. Añoranzas pasadas que dudaba volviera algún día a tener. Lejos del Área, y en ese sitio, no habría nunca más posibilidades de celebrar una cena con sopa de pollo.

El cielo se mantenía de una coloración entre purpura y naranja, pronto el sol saldría y resplandecería con fulgor, dejando las horas de descanso a una más de las interminables caminatas bajo el sol.

La arena debajo de él se mantenía con una temperatura agradable, le proporcionaba alivio a su piel ardiente y su cansado cuerpo. Observo a lo lejos, montículos pequeños de polvo arrastrados por el viento caliente que soplaba cada cierto tiempo.

Se movió un poco y la espalda trono, estaba agotado, los intervalos de tiempo para descansar que tenían no resultaban placenteros, mucho menos acogedores, no le servían para recuperar sus fuerzas, y como esa noche, regresaban su conciencia al pasado, aquellas noches reconfortantes y esplendidas.

Giro la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros dispersos entre los metros de campamento que habían adoptado para la siesta. Los vio respirando con tranquilidad, en sueños profundos y revitalizadores; él era el único que no conciliaba de manera profunda el sueño, siempre se despertaba antes que los demás, y por más que deseaba volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir, no podía, o los recuerdos lo atacaban o su cuerpo chillaba de dolor.

Acostado de lado se volteó, encontrándose con la espalda de Minho, quien de igual manera dormía a unos metros de él. El tiempo y las circunstancias les quito el goce de dormir juntos, uno al lado del otro. Ahora solo quedaba un ligero resentimiento, un dolor punzante, una iniciativa para seguir a pie por el desierto; ya no había tiempo para otras cosas.

Lo sabía muy bien, y lo comprendía a duras penas; aun así, la melancolía lo sobrecogía abrumadoramente.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Suspiro derrotado, no había más que hacer que continuar como lo estaba haciendo.

Se volvió a girar, quedando en su posición de espaldas a él. Acomodándose como pudo, cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco, antes de que el sol saliera por completo y le arrebatara un poco más de su obsoleta vida.

* * *

Aquella noche en particular, Sartén les pidió algunos Encargados quedarse hasta tarde con él, para pasar un rato agradable entre amigos antes de dormir.

Aquella noche había resultado esplendida, la comida sabrosa y la compañía amena. Newt seguía perdido entre sus pensamientos, la taza estaba vacía ahora, pero las sensaciones de alivio, regocijo, calma y revitalizantes lo mantenían sereno, sentado en su silla con la espalda recargada en el respaldo; perdido del entorno, lejos en una explosión de recuerdos, olores y sabores.

Comenzaba a sentirse botado sobre una pradera llena de flores silvestres, aunque sus recuerdos perdidos no afloraban lo suficiente como para acordarse de que era una pradera llena de flores, se imaginó entonces tirado sobre el césped de los Jardines, bañándose del oculto sol, respirando aire fresco.

Hasta que una mano ajena lo saco de su estupor.

-Venga, despierta, la sopa ya se acabó, así que deja de mal viajarte. Ven a la mesa- le dijo Alby, alejándose en dirección a sus compañeros.

Newt se desoriento por un momento, desequilibrado no supo dónde estaba, sacudió la cabeza y todo fue más claro; esos estupendos viajes que le provocaba la sopa debían cesar de duración. Se levantó, acercándose a una mesa en medio de la cocina.

Sartén les pido a Gally, Zart, Winston, Nick, Alby, Minho y él, quedarse un rato, para platicar como buenos amigos, y por qué no, comer unos bocadillos nocturnos especiales.

A los minutos de estar reunidos, comenzaron una amigable plática, contaban cosas graciosas que les habían pasado, criticaban a algunos Habitantes, comían galletas y reían recordando la penosa situación cuando fueron los primeros en el Área.

Luego de un mal chiste contado por Gally, la mesa quedo en silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por alguna tos seca y respiraciones atrofiadas de los chicos alrededor.

Sartén dio un suspiro y se levantó, acercándose a la alacena inferior, abrió el cajón y saco una botella ancha, llena de un líquido amarillento con tonalidades oscuras. Todos se le quedaron viendo dudosos, esos parecían más orines que otra cosa.

-¡Miren lo que tengo!- comenzó diciendo con una sonrisa, meneando la botella a un lado de su cara –Se la pedí a los Creadores hace un par de semanas, para flamear y ponerle a los pasteles, pero…

-Whoa, ¿es lo que creo que es?- pregunto asombrado Winston. Sartén asintió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

El resto de los Encargados pareció entender, y pronto comenzaron a carcajearse.

-¡Whisky!

Los vasos aparecieron rápidamente sobre la mesa, Gally saco un cartoncillo de jugo de piña, y todos brindaron por un mejor mañana.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, horas de diversión y tonterías, fruto de la excitación y confusión mental que les provocaba ese amargo líquido que se reconoció como Whisky.

Minho se había hecho de la botella, cargándola en su mano derecha sin soltarla, y con su pequeño vasito en la otra mano, dando tragos cortos, sirviendo el vaso ajeno que veía un poco vacío; el jugo de piña se fue haciendo cada vez menos, y pronto solo lo estaban tomando en "seco".

Gally bailaba sobre la mesa, a su alrededor Zart, Winston y Nick le aplaudían y gritaban, coreando su nombre; Alby estaba abrazando por los hombros a un soñoliento Sartén, tambaleándose dieron a parar al piso entre sonoras risotadas; y Newt botado sobre su silla los veía a todos en sus ridículos espectáculos, aun se mantenía lo suficientemente consiente como para saber que mañana amanecerían cada uno de ellos, contándolo a él también, con un horrendo dolor de cabeza, el estómago revuelto y quizá deshidratados.

Al igual que no se podrían ver las caras en un buen tiempo por tales cosas que estaban haciendo; humillantemente vergonzosas.

Soltó una leve risilla, en mueca floja. El sueño lo estaba golpeando duramente, sentía los parpados caídos, el cuerpo suelto, un poco comparativo con sus anteriores sensaciones, pero muy diferentes. Estas se provocaban por algo que deseo no volvérselo a cruzar nunca más. Su vaso estaba lleno, cada tanto daba un sorbo muy ligero; quemaba su garganta y lo dejaba con un pésimo sabor de boca. El jugo de piña se quedó perdido en la nada, y cuando Minho le sirvió la última vez, ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Ahí permaneció viéndolos, aturdido, desorientado, cansado, con un increíble deseo de tirarse al suelo y dormir un poco, tal vez un mucho, dormir y no despertar hasta mañana.

Sus ojos se desviaron del dorso desnudo de Gally, que comenzaba hacer un stripper quitándose las prendas, ahí todos abuchearon, pero continuaron animándolo. Directamente a la botella semivacía que Minho sostenía.

El líquido agitándose lo meció con calma. Pestañeo un par de veces, sentía que pronto terminaría rendido y se dejaría caer en un sueño profundo. Cerro los ojos por unos instantes; las risas se transformaron en música, música que lo arrullo, su cabeza daba vueltas, el calor de su propio cuerpo era reconfortante, sus músculos se destensaron, estaba a punto de perder lo que le quedaba de conciencia; cuando una imagen salto por su mente frente a sus ojos, una imagen que lo hizo estremecerse y despertar de golpe, dando un respingo en su asiento; acompañado de una punzada en el estómago y un vacío en la boca.

Tenía nauseas.

Se levantó rápidamente y abandono la cocina, dirigiéndose al baño más cercano. No se molestó en tocar, ni corroborar que no hubiera nadie, fue directamente hasta el inodoro arrodillándose frente a este; vomito. Regreso todo lo que había ingerido, desde la tan exquisita sopa de pollo, que en esos momentos le parecían brebajes residuales, hasta el jugo con el licor aquel que Sartén los motivo sin reparo a beber. Todo en un mar de arcadas con sabor a tierra.

Cuando hubo vaciado su estómago y recuperado las suficientes fuerzas para ponerse en pie, llego hasta el lavabo, donde enjuago su boca cerca de cuatro veces, para que el sabor amargo de la experiencia desapareciera.

No tenía antojo de volver a la cocina, si lo hacía, lo más probable era que se encontrara con unos inconscientes chicos bromeando pesadamente entre ellos, acarreándolo a él también. Pero tampoco tenía prisa por irse a dormir; el sueño se había marchado con toda la cena en aquel baño.

Y entonces recordó la imagen que lo saco del estupor del sueño en el que caía; Minho corriendo por el Laberinto, más bien, la espalda de Minho deslizándose por entre los pasadizos del Laberinto. Porque siempre fue la espalda de Minho la que miraba cuando corrían juntos.

De pronto sintió el vacío de los recuerdos abrumándolo.

Salió al patio a caminar, quizá un poco de aire lo haría sentir mejor. En su recorrido cruzo frente a La Caja, a un lado estaba la Sala de Mapas, donde vio las luces encendidas.

Se extrañó, era demasiado tarde para que algún Mapista o Corredor estuviera despierto. Se dijo que alguien debió haberse olvidado de apagar las luces, pero no era muy probable, toda el Área se revisaba con cuidado antes de irse a cenar. Trató de hacer memoria, y recordó no haber visto a Minho en la cocina cuando se levantó para salir corriendo al baño, no estaba con la botella en la mano ni con su vasito lleno en la otra.

Seguramente se trataba de él.

Pensó en acercarse, comentar lo "fabulosa" que había estado la reunión de amigos improvisada que Sartén organizo, proponer que se hiciera otra, jugando, y luego decir que se fueran a dormir. Si, pensó en acercarse, pero por algún extraño motivo, titubeo. Dudo por unos segundos, hasta que sus pies se movieron solos en dirección del recinto, sin escucharlo, inconscientemente dirigiéndose hasta la Sala de Mapas.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta entreabierta. Las luces eran cegadoras, lo obligaron a permanecer con los ojos entrecerrados. Adentro, Minho recogía unos Mapas que se habían quedado regados en la estancia, de espaldas a la puerta. Su espalda.

A Newt se le acelero el corazón; esa espalda que había estado viendo a lo largo de los años frente a él en el Laberinto, ancha, musculosa, imponente; los brazos grandes, marcados, largos y acogedores; recordó una vez que lo llevo en brazos por una leve lesión en la pierna.

Su cabello enmarañado, sus piernas fuertes, su trasero firme. No sabía porque, pero una nueva sensación lo embargo; deseo, pero no el mismo que sentía cuando tomaba la sopa de pollo, ese deseo de tumbarse sobre una pradera de flores silvestres. Aquel deseo era diferente, tenía el deseo de acercarse al Corredor, abrazarlo por la espalda y regodearse de su aroma, enterrar la cara en su cuello.

Se tambaleo, tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer ante aquellos pensamientos que lo terminaron mareando, ocasionando un chirrido ensordecedor. Minho volteo, percatándose hasta el momento de su presencia. Sonrió.

-¡Vaya! Otra víctima de los brebajes mágicos de Sartén- sonrió de lado y volvió a su labor.

Newt no comprendía lo que pasaba con él, ese deseo era demasiado fuerte e incontenible. Extraño, inconcebible. Su cabeza dio vueltas de nuevo. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse, pero no debía, no debía. Su poca conciencia despierta le decía que estaba mal, que esos pensamientos no era propios, correctos, pero ¡al diablo con los pensamientos y cortesías!

"No, eso no está bien, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Es tu amigo, es HOMBRE".

"Oh vamos, ¿Qué importa? Solo esta vez".

"El alcohol; es detestable".

Se dijo a si mismo que no, que diera la vuelta y se marchara a dormir, que las consecuencias podrían ser terribles si hacia lo que deseaba. Pero su Newt interno gritaba que sí, que se acercara, que lo rodeara con sus brazos, que ya no volvería a tener semejante oportunidad.

"Las consecuencias por tomar whisky".

-Minho- susurro en un hilo de voz que se perdió en la nada, avanzando a pasos rápidos hasta este.

Minho volteo y todo paso en cámara lenta; el tiempo se detuvo, las respiraciones se cortaron, el aire dejo de soplar.

Newt tomo de un rápido movimiento el rostro de Minho y lo beso. Un apasionado beso en los labios que ninguno de los dos rechazó ni dio por terminar pronto. Y entonces todo transcurrió de manera normal.

Los suaves y cuarteados labios rozándose, las lenguas jugueteando dentro, las manos recorrer con velocidad el cuerpo ajeno; suspiros, gemidos.

Aquella noche había sido especial.

* * *

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron, golpeándolo de lleno en la cara, irritando su piel; soltó un gruñido, fastidiado.

De nueva cuenta había soñado, esos sueños-pesadillas-recuerdos. Y no era como si quisiera olvidar lo sucedido aquella noche tan especial y particular, sino que le dolía recordarlo durante la situación que estaba viviendo, y saber que jamás podrían volver a pasar.

Se irguió hasta quedar sentado. El sol había salido por completo, pronto debieran comenzar a caminar. Miro alrededor, algunos Habitantes aún seguían durmiendo plácidamente, se preguntó cómo le hacían; otros ya despertaban y bostezaban mientras se alistaban para continuar con el camino.

Giro su cabeza a un lado. Minho estaba de pie, acomodándose las prendas y tomando sus cosas, preparado para el largo día que los esperaba. Newt lo observo unos momentos, observo su espalda, sucia, pero igual que antes, la misma espalda de aquella noche.

Luego de aquel primer beso, lo que paso después se filtraba en su mente como una película para adultos censurada; las imágenes se cortaban, reproduciéndose frente a sus ojos en distintos cuadros, pero podía reconocerlas fácilmente, recordaba cada segundo de la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Su espalda, sus besos, sus caricias, los gemidos.

Frunció el ceño molesto, le frustraba y enojaba la impotencia de no poder regresar al pasado y revivir esos días de gloria, esos días que valían la pena.

Minho volteo, topándose con la profunda mirada de Newt. Apretó los labios y contrajo el rostro.

-Se acabó la hora de la siesta, shank; levanta ese miertero trasero y vayámonos- fue lo único que dijo, antes de apartarse.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue de las más duras que había vivido en el Área. Nada comparativo a cuando arribo por primera vez; la cabeza le punzaba, sentía un enorme vacío en el estómago, que al tratar de llenar, solo le ocasionaba cólicos y espasmos en todo el cuerpo; estaba adolorido. La piel le picaba, se sentía incómodo; luego se miró al espejo, presenciando una imagen desaliñada de él mismo; demacrado, ojeroso, con los pómulos hundidos: se veía fatal.

Pero no fue hasta que reviso su cuello y brazos cuando el golpe de realidad lo abrumo, noqueándolo: cada zona en particular estaba adornada con manchas oscuras de sangre coagulada; chupetes. Los brazos llenos de moretones, marcas de apretones, una raspadura en la espalda; una de las esquinas de la mesa de la Sala de Mapas se le enterró bruscamente.

Se arrepentía de lo ocurrido anoche.

Suspiro cansado, cubriéndose con una camiseta de manga larga y cuello alto.

No sabía cómo asimilar lo que había pasado; todo era confuso en su mente, recordaba con exactitud y claridad cada uno de los acontecimientos, pero no lograba comprender el porqué.

No tenía cara para ver a los demás, mucho menos a Minho.

Minho, ¿Por qué no lo detuvo, por qué se dejó guiar? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué hicieron lo que hicieron? ¿Dónde quedo la conciencia?

-¿Qué voy hacer?- se dijo a sí mismo, angustiado.

"Por el momento olvidarse y salir a trabajar; aprovechar que pasa el día fuera del Área". Fue lo último que se dijo antes de salir del baño dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias.

Como se había dicho anoche perdido en sus pensamientos; ninguno se lograba ver a la cara sin desviar la mirada, arrugar el entrecejo o refunfuñar. Sentían pena, e igual que él; resaca. Al parecer recordaban muy bien las cosas, y por lo que dedujo, nadie deseaba experimentar de nuevo con el whisky de los Creadores.

-No sé cómo me levante hoy. Shuck, me duele la cabeza- se quejó Alby, mientras se tumbaba en una silla afuera de la Finca, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Dímelo a mí- soltó Newt, llevándose a la boca otro sorbo de café que Sartén había dejado en la cocina especialmente para ellos.

-Ultima vez que nos reunimos así. Ya hable con Nick y se convertirá en una estricta regla; ¡nadie volverá a beber esa cosa, y todos dormiremos temprano!

-Amén por eso- distraídamente se aflojo el cuello de la camiseta, no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de prendas, le picaba la piel. Sin darse cuenta, dejo al descubierto algunas de las marcas que Minho le había dejado anoche en su fortuito encuentro en la Sala de Mapas. Alby las notó, jalándolo de la camiseta para ver mejor. Newt se zafó rápidamente, cubriendo su cuello de nuevo -¿Qué pasa contigo, garlopo? Que yo sepa, no nos tenemos ese tipo de confianzas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto incrédulo, Newt no respondió, volteo el rostro y siguió bebiendo de la taza. Entonces Alby comprendió, abriendo enormemente los ojos; le grito sorprendido -¡¿No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando?!

-¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a contestarle, levantándose de un salto –Algún insecto debió picarme anoche, es todo.

-¿Algún insecto?- pregunto levantando la ceja. Newt paso saliva, miro en ambas direcciones y sentencio un severo si, antes de alejarse velozmente.

Ese día no había sido de sus favoritos. Alby lo vio, y comenzaba a preocuparse de que se enterara; se mantuvo lejos de él, evitándolo ágilmente. Paso la tarde trabajando, buscando distracción, pero su mente no cedía, y sabía que la única forma de superarlo, era hablando con el mismo Corredor.

Espero a que los Corredores volvieran y terminaran con sus Mapas en la Sala, antes de acercarse, verificando que Minho se había quedado solo. En efecto, lo encontró justamente igual que ayer, solo recogiendo mapas.

Volvió a titubear. Estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo se podía hablar de aquello, o mejor dicho, cómo se iniciaba una conversación sobre eso? Se detuvo en el umbral, pensativo, mientras lo observaba.

-Entra y cierra la puerta- dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a Newt, creyó que no lo había notado como anoche, pero se equivocó.

Newt lo medito unos segundos, pero se rindió y obedeció la orden. Entro cerrando la puerta, quedándose frente a ella, con las manos sobre la superficie, aun pensando en que decir.

Cuando sintió las manos de Minho acariciando su espalda. Se estremeció, se le erizo la piel y tembló ligeramente. Estaba petrificado, mientras el Corredor continuaba con su paseo por debajo de la playera, tocando con delicadeza la piel y el abdomen; respirándole en la oreja.

El cálido aliento de Minho lo relajo, cerró los ojos y se transportó a un lugar caluroso lleno de vegetación; una pradera de flores silvestres. Minho mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, regresandolo a la realidad.

-Minho…

-No digas nada- fue suficiente para inundarlo en un mar de sensaciones placenteras y dejarse llevar.

El Corredor lo tomo fuertemente de las caderas y lo giro bruscamente, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la puerta. Las manos seguían su camino por el pecho, bajando lentamente, topándose con la cremallera del pantalón; lo desabrocho con agilidad, mientras rozaba sus labios sobre la piel marcada del cuello.

Newt no estaba consiente, su cuerpo sentía pero su mente vagaba, perdiéndose. Lo embargaron las mismas sensaciones que cuando tomaba sopa de pollo. Su cena favorita se convertía en persona, una persona que lo llenaba de placeres.

Los brazos flojos, los hombros caídos, los pies sueltos, sentía que pronto levitaría, exactamente igual que anoche sentado sobre la silla en la cocina, bebiendo de su taza que los Creadores habían sido tan amables de mandar con marcadores indelebles para que cada uno identificara y personalizara la suya.

El líquido humeante y caliente era reemplazado por besos apasionados y mordidas; los trozos de pollo por caricias y los vegetales cocidos por gemidos ahogados y toques bajos.

Se dejó llevar, ya no importaba nada más. Podía volver a experimentar las sensaciones que le proveían las cenas de celebración cada que quisiera, en lugar de esperar quince días.

Se besaron profundamente, despojándose de las ropas, la Sala de Mapas volvería a ser presencia de su acto compartido; no había de que hablar, las palabras sobraban y el aliento faltaba.

Se deslizaron hasta la mesa, botando al suelo los mapas y lápices, mientras escuchaban el chirrido ensordecedor de las Puertas cerrarse.

* * *

Le hacía falta el aire; no podía respirar. El viento caliente entraba por su garganta, secándola y quitándole la poca saliva que conservaba en su boca seca. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez, mientras buscaba desesperado regular su respiración.

Trastabillo, haciendo que su compañero perdiera el paso, deteniéndose.

-Newt, ¿te encuentras bien?- escucho detrás de él y se giró, encontrando a Thomas y Aris viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación. Asintió lentamente, regresando su postura al frente y dando ligeros pasos para continuar.

-Preocúpate por ti mismo, Tommy; estoy bien- cada palabra se le dificultaba, haciéndolo hablar entrecortado.

-¿Seguro? Te he notado un poco distraído y como que te veo cansado.

Newt sonrió débilmente de lado, desapareciendo enseguida, dejándole una mueca torcida.

-Sí, estoy cansado… te cansas de recordar…- levanto la vista, dirigiendo una mirada deprimente hasta Minho, quien caminaba al frente del grupo –Te cansa tener una maldita memoria tan buena.

* * *

Al momento en que las noches de pasión entre Minho y Newt se volvieron repetitivas, constantes, monótonas y atrevidas, las cenas con sopa de pollo perdieron sentido.

Ya no las esperaba con ansias, ya no había que sentir. Newt se convirtió en un receptor de sensaciones que Minho le daba diariamente en sus sesiones de sexo compartido. La Sala de Mapas quedo de lado, la experiencia aumentaba junto con la adrenalina que los acompañaba cuando realizaban sus actos en puntos estratégicos donde pudieran descubrirlos; a Minho le encantaba el exhibicionismo, y aunque Newt no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, Las Lapidas, detrás de la Finca, y el Cuarto Oscuro se volvieron sus sitios favoritos para sus encuentros furtivos.

Pero las cenas no eran las mismas.

Newt se sentaba de costumbre en su silla de la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, con los demás Encargados, había sabido calmar su nerviosismo y la tensión que sentía estando cerca de Minho y los otros, así que pasaban desapercibidos; Sartén les servía la tan esperada sopa y ya, de ahí no pasaba; era sopa, como cualquier otra sopa que preparaba Sartén. Sopa de pollo y vegetales.

Ahora el líquido humeante le quemaba la lengua, los vegetales estaban crudos, el pollo desabrido, el sabor amargo.

Ya no levitaba ni huía a su refugio mental de la pradera de flores silvestres, no se relajaba, no se regodeaba de los aromas ni sabores; simplemente permanecía sentado allí, escuchando las conversaciones de las que se mantenía al margen.

Era triste.

Y lo que más le dolía, era ver como los demás la disfrutaban mientras él ya no podía hacerlo.

Cada noche de cada día, cuando se encontraba con el Corredor, experimentaba las mismas emociones que cuando tomaba sopa de pollo en los tiempos en que era sublime para su paladar, en que la esperada de manera desesperada, en que la disfrutaba con cada centímetro de su ser.

En ese entonces era feliz, y era lo único que le valía la pena en el Área.

Luego paso lo que paso con Minho, y todo cobro un nuevo sentido.

Sus rutinarios encuentros iniciaban cuando el Corredor volvía en la tarde noche del Laberinto, Newt lo veía llegar sentado en la banca de Las Lapidas, al término de sus labores, posteriormente a eso, Minho pasaba frente a él y le guiñaba un ojo, seguido de una señal con la mano hecha puño y el pulgar flexionado hacia dentro, indicando que se preparara después de la cena para verse.

Sin esas señales, Newt comprendía que Minho no se encontraba de buenas para mirarse a escondidas, que le habría ido mal haya afuera. Y si Newt no estaba en la banca de Las Lapidas cuando llegaba, eso daba a entender que no harían nada esa noche.

Su sistema de comunicación resultaba efectivo, simple y discreto. Les funciono por varios meses; había días en que ninguno de los dos estaba de buenas, y otros en los que uno se enojaba por las actitudes del otro al no querer pasar la noche juntos. Pero les resultaba.

Hasta que llego un punto en el que se cansó.

Pensando vagamente, acostado en su cama al lado del Corredor luego de haberse hecho suyos, se quedó despierto viendo el techo.

Recordó la primera vez que probó la sopa de pollo de Sartén; por alguna razón extraña, y aunque sonara feo, comparaba a Minho con la sopa, porque básicamente provocaban en él las mismas emociones, sentimientos y dichas: amor.

Si, cuando Sartén dio como plato fuerte la sopa en la cena número quince del Novato, le resulto fantástica, incomparable con otra cosa, era la mejor sopa que había probado en lo que llevaba de vida, al menos lo que recordaba. Y pensó en que la amaba. Amo de sobremanera la sopa de pollo de Sartén, pidió más, y corroboro su sentir; amaba la sopa de pollo.

Y entonces estaba Minho y el sexo; primeramente provocado por el alcohol del momento, llevado a los grados lujuriosos y lascivos, apasionados e igualitarios, impulsados por deseos insatisfechos y frustraciones solitarias. Para cambiar en amor. Minho se llevó las sensaciones de la sopa de pollo, amargándola y haciéndola tan común como los demás platillos; él era una sopa de pollo encarnada.

Ya no amaba la sopa de pollo, amaba a Minho.

Amaba con profundidad el calor de sus cuerpos, los abrazos y besos, los susurros en la oreja. Sentía un horrible vacío cuando se peleaban, y anhelaba estar con él todo el tiempo. Se había enamorado de Minho; se transformó en el aliento que le hacía falta tras los besos, en el agua con la que se duchaba, en el viento frio que le erizaba la piel.

Minho era su todo y su nada.

A pesar de que esa noche lo admitió mentalmente con su Newt interno, lo negó y guardo ese sentimiento para sí mismo. No podía decírselo, porque no sabría si el Corredor sentía lo mismo, y sería un durísimo golpe descubrir que no comparten afecto.

"Minho no es sentimental, él no ama a nadie, bueno, no al menos de la manera en que yo lo amo a él".

Dio un largo suspiro con los ojos húmedos, volteo a la derecha y lo miro respirar tranquilamente, dormido, acurrucado a su lado. Sonrió débilmente, se acomodó dándole la espalda, dispuesto a olvidarse de ese amor imposible que lo castigaba.

* * *

Bailar. Gally lo enseño a bailar, Zart a tratar con delicadeza los tomates y ciruelas, Frankie a tocar el viejo piano que los Creadores les mandaron para su entretenimiento, Minho le enseño a amar, y le enseño a sufrir emocionalmente.

Se volvía desesperante el recordar tanto, y recordar precisamente esos momentos lejanos que de cierta forma quería revivir pero olvidar al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con la oscuridad del cielo sobre él. Todos dormían, escuchaba sus respiraciones atrofiadas y relajadas. Sudaba de la frente y le punzaba la cabeza. Miro a un lado la espalda de Minho a unos centímetros, ya no metros. Estiro el brazo y la rozo con la yema de sus dedos.

Ya no había sentimientos entre ellos que no fueran más que amistad, compañerismo y protección. Tal vez Minho se olvidó de lo ocurrido la última vez que se encontraron en Las Lapidas, tal vez lo bloqueo para evitarse contratiempos y distracciones, tal vez él nunca lo amo.

Newt le enseño a bailar a Minho. En la Sala de Mapas después de su rutinario sexo. Tenía la gracia de un elefante, dos pies izquierdos y cero coordinación. Newt se burló de él, Minho maldecía fuertemente y se esforzaba, pero todo resultaba como un mal calentamiento; lo único que sabía era correr. Aunque pudieron bailar un vals decente; esa noche compartieron más que fluidos y calor, compartieron risas, momentos agradables, mágicos e inolvidables.

Newt amaba a Minho, pero tenía miedo.

Apretó los ojos y retiro su mano, dormiría, aunque le costara la cordura.

* * *

Newt había tomado una decisión; esa noche le diría a Minho todo lo que sentía, incluso lo harto que estaba, luego de eso, no sabría qué pasaría, pero seguramente se sentiría mejor consigo mismo.

Sentado en la banca lo medito, repaso mentalmente todas y cada una de las palabras que le diría a Minho, solo esperaba que sus nervios no lo traicionaran y cayera en el mismo juego de siempre.

No era como que ya no le gustara, solo que sentía un enorme peso de estar callado respecto de sus sentimientos. Y no toleraría más eso.

Minho paso trotando frente a él, haciéndole la señal habitual que daba entendimiento a que esta noche se verían. Y en lugar de regresarle un asentimiento con la cabeza de manera afirmativa, Newt le hizo además con la mano para que se acercara. Minho arrugo el ceño y lo vio extrañado. Newt se levantó y se adentró en Las Lapidas sin esperar respuesta. Ahora dependía del Corredor, ya no de él.

Camino en lo profundo del bosque, la oscuridad lo ponía nervioso más que ayudarlo a aclarar sus ideas, comenzaba a dudar en si debía o no decírselo. Llego hasta la orilla, junto a la piedra del muro, allí la enredadera era tupida, los árboles secos daban un aura misteriosa, espeluznante; el peor sitio posible para declararse.

Suspiro, recargándose en el muro, esperando si Minho aparecía. A los pocos segundos, llego abriéndose paso entre las ramas.

-Shank, sabes que nos vemos después de la cena, no tengo tiempo, debo ir a hacer mapas, ¿sí? Aparte estoy exhausto, deja que me recupere un poco, garlopo, luego me puedes robar toda la energía- dejo salir un bufido que trato de sonar como risa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-No Minho, espera- la voz le tembló, aún no estaba completamente seguro sobre lo que planeaba hacer, pero ahí estaban, uno frente al otro, como muchas veces anteriores, aunque diferentes. Minho puso sus brazos sobre las caderas, esperando.

-Bueno, entonces que sea rápido- dio unos pasos al frente y Newt negó, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundido sin moverse de su lugar.

-Quiero hablar.

-¿Ah sí?- se cruzó de brazos -¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar? ¿Algo demasiado importante que no puede esperar hasta después de la cena? Vamos, Newt, ya hablaremos más tarde.

-¡No!- alzo la voz, viéndolo directamente a la cara, con los ojos perdidos. Minho frunció más el ceño, no comprendía que ocurría –Debemos hablar, ahora mismo, más tarde no creo que nos veamos.

-¡Oh, shank! No empieces de nuevo con tus garlopas sentimentales, de esas que dices que te sientes usado y necesitado de afecto. Tú y yo sabes muy bien lo que hacemos. Jamás acordamos nada.

-Exacto, no acordamos nada, solo paso… espontáneamente.

-Shuck, espontáneamente…- repitió y bajo la cabeza rascándose la nuca, luego la levanto con mirada decidida –Bien, si no quieres nada esta noche lo entiendo, mañana es otro día y ya estaremos de humor, ahora quiero algo de beber- Minho estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Newt lo alcanza sujetándolo del brazo fuertemente, volteándolo.

-¡No entiendes nada, miertero estúpido!

-¡No garlopo de plopus, claro que no! Te encanta hacértela de misterio y dejarme como idiota.

-¡Me tienes harto!- le grito, empujándolo por los hombros. Minho trastabillo pero no cayo, viéndolo con total asombro. Newt estaba furioso, el rostro se le tornaba rojo y los ojos húmedos.

-¡Genial, entonces dejémonos en paz de una vez!

-¡No! Ay… ¡Argh!- se sujetó la cabeza, frustrado. Era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó, su coherente y civilizada conversación se tornaba violenta y sin sentido, nada de lo que había imaginado; los nervios y la desesperación lo traicionaron.

Suspiro derrotado dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. Era ahora o nunca, ya no había marcha atrás, y si la había, no quería volver a lo mismo. Tragándose el orgullo y armándose de valor, lo miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos rasgados que estaban llenos de duda e incredulidad, paso saliva y apretó los labios.

-Minho… sé que no eres… un hombre de sentimentalismos.

-Vaya, hasta que te das cuenta, genio.

-¡También sé que te gusta hablar mucho!- levanto la voz, se comenzaba a desesperar de nuevo, pero se relajó y continuo –Pero, lo que trato de decir es que…- titubeo.

-¡Dilo ya, shank!

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Minho!- escupió en su cara, figurativamente y el silencio sobrevino.

Newt contrajo el rostro para evitar que se le derramaran las lágrimas que se asomaban ligeramente por sus ojos, Minho estaba estupefacto con la boca abierta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo apartaban sus miradas.

Newt bajo la vista al suelo, tembló, lo había hecho, ya no sentiría ese pesar de tener reprimidos aquellos sentimientos. Pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Esperaba alguna respuesta? Tal vez, pensó en que quizá Minho le respondería groseramente, o se burlaría en su cara, o tan solo se callaría como lo estaba haciendo y se iría, pero no se iba; y por supuesto que no pensaba en que el Corredor le respondiera con un "yo también".

Así estaban las cosas; se lo dijo, pero no completamente, necesitaba desahogarse.

-Minho, te amo… te amo como nunca antes he amado a alguien, a lo que recuerde. Minho, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, estuvimos juntos siempre, nos apoyamos, somos amigos… y ahora, creo que eso se convirtió en amor… al menos para mí- levanto el rostro, viéndolo directamente con los ojos hechos agua –No espero que me correspondas, porque sé que no será así, pero solo quería que lo supieras, deseaba sacarme este maldito peso de encima, desde aquella noche que dormimos juntos por primera vez en mi cama, supe que era amor, amor de verdad, no lujuria, no pasión, eso ya quedo atrás; Minho te amo, y todo lo que hacía era por amor. Quisiera estar siempre contigo…

Fueron suficientes las palabras. Las lágrimas de Newt rodaron por sus mejillas, Minho apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza. Ya se había terminado. El silencio tenso la situación, haciéndola mucho más incómoda.

Newt asintió, limpio su rostro, dispuesto a irse, ya no había nada que hacer, nada por lo cual estar ahí. Cuando de pronto, Minho reacciono y avanzo rápidamente hasta Newt, tomándolo de la cabeza, besándolo con pasión. Una pasión que se había perdido con la monotonía del sexo, esa pasión que los indujo al vicio.

Lo beso profundamente, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, su respuesta; Newt sabía que las palabras sobraban para él. El beso se convirtió en muchos más, en caricias, en suspiros, en gemidos. Ya no tenían sexo, ahora estaban haciendo el amor; ese amor que los impulso equivocadamente hasta ese momento justo.

Aquella noche fue inolvidable, como ninguna otra; todo había resultado mucho más real, mucho más suyo, mucho más hiriente y sentimental.

Desde entonces ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema, ni a verse a escondidas, Newt ya no esperaba a Minho sentado en la banca de Las Lapidas, y Minho no se preocupaba en buscarlo.

Las cenas con sopa de pollo volvieron a ser especiales y mágicas. Newt volvía a volar. Las sensaciones, el sabor, el olor. Era sopa de pollo, y Minho era Minho; su mejor amigo, su ex amante, su amor platónico, el amor de su vida.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol golpeándole el rostro lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Aquel último recuerdo lo había dejado con un enorme hueco emocional, pero se sentía aliviado, aliviado de poderle sonreír.

Se incorporó, viendo a sus compañeros aun dormidos. Volteo topándose con la espalda de Minho, esa espalda que rasguño muchas veces. Ya no le provoco nostalgia ni melancolía, era solo la espalda de su mejor amigo. Aunque tuvo el deseo de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, lo contuvo lo más fuertemente posible y solo sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

Caminando con cuidado entre los Habitantes del Área, se acercó hasta uno en específico, inclinándose a su lado. Lo tomo del brazo y lo movió ligeramente.

-Sartén, Sartén- el chico arrugo la cara, parpadeo, la luz le molestaba, entrecerró los ojos, viendo a Newt a su lado. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué pasa, ya nos vamos?

-No, aun no.

-¿Entonces, para que me despiertas?- Newt volvió a sonreír. Sartén se extrañó -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Amaneciste de buenas?

Soltó una risilla, y en un murmullo, le contesto.

-Quiero una sopa, Sartén… una sopa de pollo… para el alma.


End file.
